Stormy Belagon
The Stormy Belagon is a Unique Monster in Xenoblade Chronicles. It is a member of the Kromar family and takes the appearance of the Tussock Kromar. It can be found at level 87 at the Kromar Coast, in the Eryth Sea. Players attempting to fight Stormy Belagon should be careful because his Aura has a high chance of putting attackers to sleep. This can be countered by equipping Sleep Resist gems or continually using Monado Purge. He is probably the easiest enemy to obtain a 3-slotted Sun Staff, arguably Melia's best weapon. He is also the only enemy that drops Riki's Roly Poly advanced art book. '''Quick Party Affinity Trick: '''His aura can also be used in such a way as to quickly raise affinity between characters. Once an ally is put to sleep, the controlled character can help wake up the sleeping ally and gain 2 or 3 hearts worth of affinity each time. The most effective strategy to do this is by equipping a max Sleep Resist or Debuff Resist gem on your controlled character only. This way, your character can wake up the remaining party members almost constantly throughout the fight. Since max Sleep Resist gems are only dropped by the Caura Balgas and UM Balgas toward the end of the game, it is recommended you use Debuff Resist instead, as its Rank V crystals are easily obtained by topple-locking level 98 Deinos Sauros in Makna Forest once Shulk gets the Monado Cyclone talent art (assuming you are not severely under-leveled or have decent Night Vision gems). The best method to farm this gem is by quick-traveling to the Glowmoss Trihenge landmark and finding the Deinos northeast of there but before Decayed Forest, as the UM Magnificent Digalus that counters with topple spike is located there. Since Melia and Sharla tend to stand farther away from targets to attack, it is recommended that you control them if you are attempting to raise their affinity with other characters. This is not entirely necessary, however, as you can "push" them closer to the Belagon by running into them repeatedly. Other strategies to help you streamline this affinity exploit is by equipping extremely weak weapons on the two AI-controlled party members so that the battle takes as long as possible, giving you many more burst affinity and encouragement opportunities. Even yet another strategy is to take out the two accompanying Kromars first, then try to manipulate Stormy Belagon's movements so that he backs the AI-controlled party members up against the hillside and away from the cliff. This way, both or one of them will fall asleep almost instantly, allowing your controlled character to effectively stand between them repeatedly mashing B for the duration of the fight. Once he is defeated, save in front of the High Entia door behind where he spawns, then reload until he appears again. Using these methods, it shouldn't take long at all to have maxed out affinity between all party members. Drops Chests Gold Category:Unique Monsters Category:Enemies Category:Kromar Category:Eryth Sea Category:Level 86-90 Monster Category:Pages needing formatting